Vampires Of Sunoha High
by xXMissOhaiTherrreXx
Summary: The 4th Kazekage and Tsunade make arangements to start a school where 25 gifted kids will attend with other normal students But these kids live together on school grounds, It's highschool so why are they staying on th school grounds Find out and read :3


AUTHORS NOTES :D! New Fanfic ;D Dedication tooooooo~~~~ Demyx X)! KEEP PLAYING YOUR SITAR! Tee Hee! On With the story! -3-!

Temari's P.O.V

A busty blonde walked into the office where 25 kids were sitting down at a long table.

"Well, you guys are here for something..." The blonde continued "Even though you guys all come from different places I'm sure you've noticed you have 1 thing in common" She waited, 'I'm guessing for an answer?' I thought silently.

"Well, I'm sure Shikamaru Nara, The Uchiha's and Subaka's know. Temari please say what you all have in common"

My eye brows slightly twitched in annoyance as I spoke. "Vampires, we're all vampires" I said it aloud as a blonde male with spiky hair stood.

"What! You guys are vampires too!" "Hush Naruto...Anyways you will be attending Sunoha high school. Of course since you guys are vampires you guys will be attending school at night and you will be living on school grounds. Rules are simple" she explained the rules as if we were little kids. "Fights are a no, no and drinking blood are a no, no. Thats why we have blood tablets for-" under her breath she also said "and alcohol" she spoke up again. "Got it?" "Hai" we all said in unison nodding.

"Well, your stuff is already there so go in the building beside the bigger building you should see a chart of what dorms you guys are in...I suggest getting to know one another so go. Good bye. Oh! And Shinzune will show you where to go see ya" The blonde left. 'Thank God'

A young lady with black short hair came in. "Follow me please" everyone got up and followed.

"Here go in" she led us to a rather large house-like building and we stepped inside and she gave us a piece of paper with the dorms on it and left. "WHY, WHY, WHYYYYY AM I WITH DOG BREATH OVER HERE?" The blonde kid, Naruto from earlier yelled at us staring intently at his piece of paper.

"Shut the fuck up damn prick" A man with a black and red cloak with his chest exposed yelled at the poor kid. "Jeeze sorry! ANYWAYS! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I'm a very happy/hyper person!" He smiled.

"I'm TenTen" a girl with 2 brown buns on her head spoke, hardly anyone acknowledged her presences. "I'm going off to bed..." A girl with short blue hair said as she retreated back to her dorm so did everyone else.

Later that day I woke up at 7:30pm, them sun had already gone down for the most part and I went downstairs to the kitchen to see a tall guy with a low ponytail, slightly lower than his shoulders. He had the most unique eyes, they were red with some type of black design on them.

"Hey" he said with spark in his voice. "Hey" I replied getting out 2 blood tablets and drinking them as he observed carefully. "So wh-" he was about to say something until a mob of people in long black blocks with red clouds came in.

"Who's this Itachi" A blonde with a high ponytail asked looking at me up and down and sorta glaring at me...…'Is he/she a twin to that other chick with bleach blonde hair?' I thought about to answer for the mystery male named Itachi.

"I'm not sure. She just came in" Itachi said before looking at me.

"I'm Subaka no Temari" I bowed slightly at them. "Well, I'm Deidara, Un" The blonde, Deidara glared at me still.

"Konan" the girl who went to bed this morning replied. "Tobi!" A male? With an orange swirled mask said.

"Hey babe, I'm Hidan" he winked at me, oddly enough I was staring at the pendant on his neck. 'An odd shape...Circal/triangle...Hmmm...' "I'm not your babe" I firmly said staring right into his violet eyes as he stared back smirking.

Then Gaara, my little brother walked in glaring at everyone except me.

"Temari...I'm thirsty, let's go to my room" he emotionlessly told me as I nodded. "Yes, Nii-san, nice meeting you but I got to go, see ya around" I said as I followed Gaara out of the kitchen heading to his dorm.

Itachi's P.O.V

I watched while Temari left with her brother just thinking 'incest'. "Is Gaara going to drink Temari's blood?" the red head, Sasori asked.

"Gaara? Who's he?" Kakazu asked confused with everyone else. "The red head who told Temari to come to his room is Gaara, we're cousins" Akasuna explained. "Oh...well yeah I think he is" Zetsu replied back.

"Isn't that against school rules? No drinking blood, besides tablets?" Konan asked Pein, the dorm leader. "Yeah..." Pein replied back.

"So Itachi" Deidara began "What _were_ you guys doing?" he asked in jealousy?

"Nothing" I said bluntly then walked out to my dorm. When I got there a speaker came on, the intercom. "30 minutes till' school starts! Get ready and wake up!" the person nearly yelled at us.

I already took a shower so I just put on the school's uniform and walked down to the entryway. I saw Temari sitting on the cream colored couch and I sat directly across from her as my eyes would start to wander on to her long crossed legs. She was whispering to the two guys on each said of her.

Gaara and a brunette they were all, already in their school uniform. 15 minutes later everyone came downstairs in their uniforms as we all waited. Talking to the people we already knew all I could do was stare at the goddess in front of me.

Temari's P.O.V

"Are you just gonna stare like that?" I asked to Itachi. He snapped out of his little trance and looked into my eyes with his red ones.

"Hn. Why so full of yourself?" he smirked at me as everyone now started to watch. "Who said I was?" shortly after I got a call.

"Yes,?" I answered. "Mhm we're going now...no he hasn't...Ha never gonna happen...Uchiha?...Nope...Ew...okay? Well, bye" I hung up annoyed.

"Who was that and what about Uchiha?" Itachi asked the series of questions. "Does it concern you?" I said raising one of my eyebrows. "Yes, it does" he briefly said "Ha how so then?" "My last name is Uchiha" I widened my eyes.

'THIS UCHIHA! ITACHI UCHIHA! I don't want to go to the ball with him! He is so stuck up, he's hot yes. But sooooo stuck up!' I screamed in my head. "Honestly this isn't the time and place for this" I calmly said as he nodded.

"After class?" he suggested. I declined. "More like on the way to class...it's important" I said ignoring the death glares from TenTen and a bluenette with white eyes. (A/N: YES BLUENETTE! XD)

"Hn" he nodded once again as a boy with duck-butt blackish blue hair came near us. "Hey Itachi" he said sitting beside him. "What's up?"

"Dealing with something our father didn't tell us about.." "Hmmm?" the boy looked utterly confused. Itachi explained. "Just walk with me and Temari-san to class today okay?" he gestured to me as I gave him a head nod, acknowledging him. "I'm Temari" "Sasuke" he looked at me hastily.

The intercom came on again. "Proceed to classes students!" all the cheery kids rushed out in joy to get to class as the others just luged themselves to class not caring if they were late.

"So who were you talking to?" Itachi didn't waste time to start integrating me. "My father. Also the 4th kazekage" I cooly replied. "Mhm so you said Uchiha why?" "Because he said that there's some upcoming ball here and I have to go with one of the Uchiha's for some treaty thing we signed to show that we get along" I explained as Gaara linked hands with mine.

"Ah political issues...well why didn't our father tell us?" Sasuke came into the conversation. "I don't know. How _**would **_ I even know anyways? Baka" I had an irritated expression plastered on my face.

"Hn." was all he said. "Exactly...so who are your friends and why do you guys have matching cloaks?" I questioned Itachi since he questioned me. "Were sorta in this organization together called the Akatsuki" he replied not really answering my question. "Well who are they like names and stuff?" I elaborated my question as he looked at everyone around him.

He began to speak. "The guy with the orange hair and a lot of peirceings it Pein. He's the leader. Also the dorm leader here." Itachi shortly began to zone out by the mob of girls and boys trying to get us but the body gaurds- 'When did we get body guards...?' were protecting us.

"Sasori the one with the-" I stopped him. "He's my cousin" he nodded and proceeded. "Next is Zetsu the guy thats black and white..., Kisame is the blue guy." He stopped then quickly added in "He's friendlier than he looks" he smirked as I thought 'gay much' (A/N: T-T! BUT I LOVE YAOI! DX!) he broke my thoughts.

"The girl with blue hair is Konan and the blonde is Deidara." "Ah...does she have a twin?" I asked thinking of the other blonde with the similar hairstyle. He chuckled to himself. "_He_ you mean and no he stole that other girls hairstyle" he corrected me as my mouth formed an "O" shape in shock and slight embarrassment for confusing his gender.

"Anyways, Kakazu is the one with the loads of stitches on him and the one with the mask is Tobi, Ha and you met Hidan" He finished explaining as I thought of the jerk who called me 'babe" "Yeah..."

I said as Gaara leaned in closer to me, whispering into my ear "I'll be with Kankuro, I'll see you in class ok?" he said nibbling on my earlobe slightly making me blush lightly as I nodded. He gave me a reassuring squeeze on the hand then let go as he swiftly walked to Kankuro.

"Hn...So what's with you two?" Itachi asked me as I turned my attention to him. "Oh...My brothers and I are close" I said trying to shrug it off, playing it off as nothing. When I clearly knew it was something.

"Hn. Looks like you guys are a couple" Sasuke commented as I fake laughed. "Hahahahahaha!" my laugh sounded as fake as a barbie doll.

"Er...Okay then...Who's our teacher?" Sasuke asked Itachi. "" I laughed to myself. 'I'm a gay' I thought in my head. "What's so funny?" Sasuke looked annoyed as we got inside the building. "His Name backwards is 'I'm a gay" I explained as the two Uchiha's remained emotionless. "Jeeze you two have sticks up your ass" I smirked walking into our class leaving the Uchiha's speechless.

Ino's P.O.V

That kid with blood red hair was glaring at me as I walked quickly to the desk beside the dirty blonde haired chick. I sat down claiming that seat. Why did I sit here? Simple. 1- Blondes have to united. 2- You could get a perfect view of Shikamaru and Neji. And 3- It was near the window, plus in the back of the class so the teacher wouldn't really see you as easily as he saw the preps sitting in the front.

The girl beside me was oddly staring out of the window, gazing into the forest. I shrugged it off as Shikamaru approached me. "Hey" he cooly said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Hey..." I tried not to look so interested as he talked to me. (A/N: . RuRu you should be glad I'm not making a whole bunch of ShikaxTema Fanfics. D:) "Wanna hang out today? Like...at the movies or something?" his gaze wandered around the room as did mine.

"Whatever. After school I guess" he nodded and walked off then grinned in the Hyuga's direction.

That kid from earlier was still glaring at me, but it got worse, he squinted his eyes some more, intensifying the deathly glare.

Soon though our teacher...? Walked in. He looked about in his late 30's, a few strands of gray spotted in his dark brown hair.

"Ahem" he cleared his throat getting mostly everyones attention then continued. "I'm Mr. Yagami" 'Ohhh!' I thought in my head silently. "Introduce yourself please! Lets start from the front row, starting at the young man with the whiskers!" he slightly smiled gesturing towards Naruto who was in the 1st row in the front, closest to the door.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I love ramen!" he smiled brightly. "Inuzuka Kiba! And my best friend is Akumaru my dog!" I saw Shikamaru yawn, he must be bored because everyone from Kohona knew each other.

"I'm Subaka Kankuro! I like marrenaetta's" 'Why was everyone saying what they liked?' I mentally thought as they continued.

"Achamichi -nom- Choji -nom nom- I like -nom- food" "Ten Ten" "Matsuri" "H-H-H-H-Hyu-u-u-u-ga" 'The hell? Is this chick okay?' "Hin-n-naruto!" "She means Hyuga Hinata" Matsuri answered the questioning looks. Then the next row. "Tobi! Is a good boy!" "Deidara" he had a thick amount of guyliner and had a very similar hairstyle as me. 'I don't like him already'

"Kisame" "Zetsu" "Nara" he yawned in mid sentence. "Shikamaru" "Hyuga Neji" Then the third row, my row the farthest back row in the class.

"Haruno Sakura" "Konan" "Kakazu" "Hidan" I spoke next. "Yamanaka Ino" "Subaka Temari" 'SHE'S RELATED TO THAT!' I was referring to to Kankuro.

"Akasuna Sasori" "Subaka Gaara" 'WTF! THEY DON'T EVEN LOOK ALIKE!' "Uchiha Sasuke" "Uchiha Itachi" 'What's up with these siblings? Subaka's, Uchiha's, and Hyuga's!'

"Pein" he was the last. "Ah well just to inform you Pein is the dorm leader and if Pein gets mysteriously sick or gets busy go to Itachi" Itachi raised his hand slightly. "Ah Yes Itachi" "Ummmm I don't recall signing up for this..." "Well Tsunade and the 4th Kazekage intrust you with that duty!" Our teacher firmly told the Uchiha. Guessing by his looks he's older than Sasuke.

"Well lets get class started" turned around and started to write on the board about the history of Vampires. The girl beside me, Temari was still staring outside looking at the moon but she was taking notes.

Word per word everything Yagami said was recorded down in the black notebook Temari had. Her hand writing was exceptionally neat even though she wasn't looking down at her paper.

After a very, very long 20 minutes went by said class was over, well the teaching portion, he told us to study and socialize. He walked out briefly saying goodbye and officially left.

"ALRIGHT! I'M GONNA BE THE TEACHER NOW!" Naruto exclaimed before a pencil it his forehead. "Naruto. Shut. Up, I have a magrane."Sakura stated very lowly.

"Hai! Sakura-chan! Gomen! Gomen!" Naruto pleaded for the light pink haired girls forgiveness. The dirty blonde beside me rose and silently walked over to the door in-front of the class.

"If you don't mind me asking. Where might you be going Temari-san?" Pein calmly asked Temari who stopped directly in-front of the door. She stared at the door knob as she spoke. "I need some fresh air" she stated."Proceed, just don't wander off into the forest" she nodded and walked out.

"WELL WE SHOULD!" The blonde was interrupted by Shikamaru. "Sleep" He rested his head on his arms on his desk. "NO! GET TO KNOW EACHOTHER!" Naruto corrected him. "Eh..." Sasori didn't like the idea. "I'd rather no-" "THE FUCK! YOU PANZY!" Hidan...had quite a mouth.

"Bleech! Anyways! Pein! Leader-sama! What do you like to do with your spare time!" Naruto ignored Hidan. Pein stayed emotionless as he spoke. "That doesn't concern you " Pein began reading a plain grey book on his desk.

"LEADER-SAMA LIKES TO MASTURBATE!" Sakura shot Naruto a deathly glare for him to shut up. "Gaara! What do you like to do!" the red head ignored him.

"Ummmmmmmmm! Ino what do you like to do!" "Oh Kami" I mumbled under my breath then spoke. "Piss off" Naruto's expression was priceless. "Heh, heh SOOO-" Uzumaki was cut off when a lady no older than 20, with black long hair came in. "SETTLE DOWN BITCHES!" She shouted rudely at us, as everyone turned to the lady in the front of the class.

"Your teacher told me to baby sit you little bitchy ass'" she explained pacing back and forth with a yard stick in her hand. "So aren't you bastards supposed to be like studying?" She asked no one in-particular. "Uhhhh yeah..." Kankuro answered for us.

She glared evilly at Kankuro. "Did I ask you?" the scared brunette opened his mouth but the lady cut him off. "No I didn't. Now who the fuck is the dorm leader around here?" Everyone looked behind them to Pein who rose his hand slightly. "That would be I" He still stayed stoic.

"Well why aren't you controlling this class?" she snapped at Pein. " said that the class could socialize and study he didn't just say study" 'Go Pein! Show this Bitch who's master!' I cheered silently in my head.

"A little cock yeah?" She slammed her yard stick on Naruto's desk, instantly making him jump with fright. "NYA!" Naruto shouted. The young women glared at each and every one of us then spoke. "Well I'm going to be your student teacher so I might as well say who I am" she ran her hand through her very well groomed locks the continued. "I'm-"

_HeyHey! :D It's Kaminari (Changed meh name) XD Sorry it took so long...I like just finished it xD well this chapter xDDDD After this I'm going to be finishing typing the rest of the first chapter of Hemales! Sorry for the wait DX! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! **Shout Outs tooooo** Ino&Saku-chan ;D Because we went to the bookstore and got coffee! o3o! And usually I don't drink Coffee xD Also! To Shima-san! I hope Nadia didn't kill you o-o ... ANYWAYS! I would like to add KYOYA! ;DDDDD! KEEP UP WITH THEM COSPLAY STUFF XD (Lubley grammah-cracka I knowwww) Tee Hee well Favorite, Suscribe...ummmm Fav Authooor? O:? XD I don't really know how this whole fav thing goes but FAV AUTHOOOORRRR MEZ XD NOW I FEEL LIKE BEGGING D;! DONT FAV AUTHOR IF ITS FOR PITY! D8 Anywho...enough with off topicness :D ILL CONTINUE TO UPDATE THIS CLIFFY! Not really a cliffy...But like I tried to make it a cliffy buy not really describing the ladah with such volgur language xD guess who it ish? She has black hair and is not a fanmade character. She's from Naruto...I'll give you a hint o3o she has red eyes X) Tee Hee! CIAO! Kåmîñå®î!_


End file.
